borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pearl That Got Away...from Modders. :)
Lol, I felt bad, but hey, if modders prefer to use Shredder Shredders and Stock Combat Do-dads, then they don't deserve legit guns. That and I found it in my usual hotspot...in the armory! Not to long ago I signed into a person's room and to no surprise, a lvl 70 sharing mods with the lower levels corrupting their feeble minds into thinking these are legit guns. Anyways I didn't bother pulling the trigger due to the amount of Stock Combats, so I stuck around for the Armory run. Strangely enough, everyone didn't bother going for the glitch and decided to do the 2 min run. *GASP* >= O Now there is this chest in the armory that I have gotten two pearls from, so something was telling me to go to it. That and to get away from the other three who were trailing me while I opened boxes and they looted them. -_- So I ran upstairs, and pass the hell, to grandmother's house we go!...Sorry, and open my chest to find...an RF400 C Cobalt Tsunami! This lovely thumper of 18 clip mag comes with 302 damage, 95.2 accuracy, 2.5 fire rate, and a lovely 3.9 zoom...What's funny, it was the first armory mission...even funnier....it's level 57. 0_0....So before the host could make a rage kick, I signed out and gave it to my Siren's sister, Cocktease. Five minutes later I get a rage message saying that I was a dick for 'stealing' his pearl weapon even though they were no where near me. My response was, "I'm not a dick...I'm a bitch, and I play a good one too. :)" Yoshi-TheOreo July 24, 2010 You are my hero. GnarlyToaster 20:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The weapons is really not that great (due to the appalling fire rate), but a massive victory nonetheless :D A pearl is a pearl, few people can be picky about them. 20:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Very interesting, stealing your loot then complaining about you and I like that last part Veggienater 20:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on the Tsunami... (I have yet to find one) What I don't understand is yeah, you found a pearlescent, but why do the modders care? they have their stocks & shredders, so why do they care? I still do applaud the fact that you made some modders mad - a hard task to accomplish! /clap L4C YukiNagato 00:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe I made them mad too. You'd think they would say fuck you and just make a twisted one with x3. Yoshi-TheOreo July 24, 2010 Dr. Hax loves it when others punish irresponsible modders and save him the trouble. 22:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) PSA: Please add all names to the bad list. (Also, pack a Vengeance & Rose Omega with your best gun and Stock weapons will be no problem at all. I'd rather have a few mods myself if only for the sole purpose of pissing off modders.) 07:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. That is precisely what I do. 15:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC)